The study aims to disentangle the effects of age, socioeconomic status (SES) and ethniclty , specifically, acculturation, on breast cancer screening tests. Various studies document disparities between Latina (Hispanic) and non- Latina white women in incidence and mortality rates of breast cancer, as well as survival rates. Several studies indicate that older Latina women receive fewer breast cancer screening tests than non-Latina whites, possibly accounting for some of the observed differences in breast cancer mortality and survival rates. Research on acculturation (the process by which immigrant groups espouse the values, beliefs and behaviors of a dominant culture), suggests that Latino cultural values may be associated with decreased screening. Other research indicates that SES and other structural factors account for differences in screening. The proposed study will significantly contribute to the literature on breast cancer screening among Latina women by testing a theoretical model on the effects of age, cultural and socioeconomic status factors on cancer screening, as well as mechanisms that mediate these effects. Using data from the Cancer Control Supplement of the 1992 National Health Interview Survey, the study will examine three screening behaviors: recent clinical breast examination and mammography, and frequency of breast self-examination. The following research questions will be addressed: (1) What is the relationship between age, acculturation and cancer screening?; (2) Is acculturation related to breast cancer screening behaviors even when controlling for age and socioeconomic status variables?; (3) To what extent do cancer knowledge, beliefs about the chances of survival of cancer, and quality &health care mediate the relationships between acculturation, SES and cancer screening?; and (4) Does age have a direct effect on screening behaviors? Few studies have tested mediating processes involved in the relationship between age, acculturation, SES, and screening. Furthermore, we know of no published studies which have tested mediation models among a nationally representative sample of Latina women in the United States.